The invention pertains to leveling devices. More particularly, the invention relates to devices for accurately orienting tile and cabinet installations.
Various inventions have been developed for installing and properly orienting tile, cabinets and other wall mounted devices. U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,949 issued to Newton is directed to a template having an array of closely spaced holes at each end and a spirit level in the center for use in level hanging of wall supported objects. The template has an elongated and relatively thin stick-like body and has two symmetrical arrays of closely spaced holes with visible indicia imprinted on the front face of the template such as alphanumeric code letters and numerals to identify corresponding pairs of holes in the arrays.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,908 issued to Semler, Jr., discloses a leveling apparatus that is stored in compact form and can be extended up to three times its length. The plumbing device includes a standard carpenter""s level with three vials to indicate level in the vertical or horizontal direction as typical of a carpenter""s level. A left extension member and a right extension member slidably engage the opposed flat surfaces of flanges of the level. One or more quick release mechanisms are provided to lock each of the extension members to the carpenter""s level. The mechanisms allow easy extension of the members as desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,796, issued to Masters et al. is directed to a self-supporting spirit level tool allowing hands-free indication by means of retractable nail-like pins, elastic cords or magnets. The level, plumb and grading tool, comprise an elongate tool with the handle region, and arms. Bullseye type vials are located at each end of the handle region for establishing vertical alignment of structure members. A pair of additional spirit level vials is secured to each arm to indicate a level or horizontal orientation. Means for securing the tool in place is by penetration of nail-like fastener or pins into the object against which the tool is abutted. Securing means for temporarily holding the fastening tool include a pair of elastic cords. The third means for temporarily fastening the tool are flat magnets embedded in the inner surface of each angled member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,578 issued to VanderWerf describes a four-way corner level that has four leveling indicators that each provides a vertical and horizontal indication. The corner level adapted for use on a variety of structures and objects in either the horizontal or vertical plane has two right angle external sides, each provided with two level means that includes a T-shaped case with spirit levels positioned at right angles to each other and parallel to their respective leveling outside edge. Six apertures are provided for the operator to attach the instrument with nails or the like to a surface, freeing the use of the operator""s hands.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,597 issued to Mills is directed to a level-indicating device with nail guiding means for tacking the level onto a surface. The leveling device, an otherwise typical carpenter""s level, has three conventional bubble assemblies for indicating level. A nail guiding means is installed on either end of the level allowing the operator to drive the nailing means into the surface being leveled, freeing the operator""s hands.
While other variations exist, the above-described inventions for installing tile, cabinets or other devices are typical of those encountered in the prior art. It is an objective of the present invention to provide means for installing tile, cabinets or similar devices in a level fashion. It is a further objective to provide a level starting course for tiles of at least two industry standard dimensions. It is a still further objective of the invention to provide a means to temporarily secure the invention to a vertical surface, thus freeing the hands of a user. It is yet a further objective to provide a leveling device for tile, cabinets, and other items that is rugged and durable yet inexpensive to manufacture.
While some of the objectives of the present invention are disclosed in the prior art, none of the inventions found include all of the requirements identified.
The present invention addresses all of the deficiencies of prior art leveling inventions for tile and cabinet installation and satisfies all of the objectives described above.
A level for tile and cabinet installation providing the desired features may be constructed from the following components. A rigid body is provided. The body has a planar upper surface, a planar lower surface parallel to the upper surface, a first end, a second end, a front surface, a back surface and a first predetermined length. The upper and lower planar surfaces are separated by a first predetermined width.
An auxiliary edge portion is provided. The edge portion has a planar top surface and a planar bottom surface parallel to the top surface. The top and bottom planar surfaces are separated by a second predetermined width. Means are provided for removably attaching the auxiliary edge portion to the upper planar surface of the rigid body.
At least one bubble vial is provided. The vial is fixedly attached to the rigid body for indicating when the upper and lower planar surfaces are horizontally oriented. Means are provided for removably securing the rigid body to a flat surface.
In a variant of the invention, the means for removably attaching the auxiliary edge portion to the upper planar surface of the rigid body further includes a groove formed in the upper surface of the rigid body. A mating tongue portion extends downwardly from bottom surface of the auxiliary edge portion and is sized, shaped, and located to removably engage the groove. When so engaged, the top surface of the auxiliary edge portion will be parallel to upper surface of the rigid body and the level will have a width equal to the sum of the first predetermined width and the second predetermined width.
In a further variation, the means for removably attaching the auxiliary edge portion to the upper planar surface of the rigid body includes at least one pin. The pin extends downwardly from the bottom surface of the auxiliary edge portion. At least one mating orifice is provided. The orifice penetrates the upper surface of the rigid body and is sized, shaped, and located to removably engage the pin. When so engaged the top surface of the auxiliary edge portion will be parallel to upper surface of the rigid body and the level will have a width equal to the sum of the first predetermined width and the second predetermined width.
In still a further variant of the invention, at least one bubble vial is fixedly attached to the rigid body for indicating when the upper and lower planar surfaces are vertically oriented.
In another variant, the first end and second end include parallel planar end surfaces normal to the upper and lower planar surfaces.
In still another variant, the means for removably securing the rigid body to a flat surface includes a series of holes that penetrate the rigid body perpendicular to a long axis of the level and at least two nails or screws. The nails or screws are of sufficient length to pass though the holes in the rigid body and to secure the rigid body to the flat surface.
In still a further variant, the series of holes is evenly spaced along the rigid body to facilitate removably attaching the level to supporting structures located behind the flat surface.
In a final variant, a series of frictional pads are fixedly attached to the back surface of the body and serve to facilitate positioning the level on the flat surface.